


Without You

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, No bombing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “From this point forward, David Budd, I don’t want to do anything without you.”





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I spell checked, but I'm sorry for any mistakes. I have no idea what this is, but I wrote it, and I thought it was cute. I hope it's not too bad.

David couldn’t help but be glued to the TV. He knew he should have been paying attention to what his kids were doing in the kitchen, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her. 

Julia. The woman he had let down so drastically. 

He watched the screen, waiting for her to finish her speech, move off stage and then disappear. He knew the routine, he knew _her_  routine. 

A part of him felt thankful for the group chat he created almost two years ago when he first started talking to Kim and Tom around the office. The group chat that now served as constant reassurance that Julia was safe, and in Kim’s most expert opinion, missing him as much as he missed her.

He’d messed up. He slept with her on the job, he failed to report trips back and forth to chequers, so she could make her play for PM even stronger, he apparently failed to give enough information to his boss and Counter Terrorism, of course he was going to get suspended pending further investigation. 

It wasn’t so much a shock, more a feeling of utter sadness at the thought of not seeing Julia. The very first indication of many that he was in love with her.

The army had taught him not to feel, and when you did feel something to feel very little, and there were only few occasions in his life when he went against what he’d been taught, the most important were the births of his children, and the most recent was hearing that he was no longer able to protect the Home Secretary. 

It shouldn’t have made him feel like he did, but to him it wasn’t just a job. He felt as safe around her as she felt around him. The nightmares subsided, the nights they spent together gave him another reason not to pull the trigger. It was everything about Julia Montague that he’d fallen for, everything except her political views, but even with that, it hadn’t been an issue. 

His mind flicked back to the present, looking over at his kids in the kitchen chatting as they ate their food, thankfully unaware of their fathers’ emotions. 

He wondered if Julia would have ever willingly met his children. He knew she had none of her own, and didn’t seem like the maternal type, but when they were together they never really spoke about anything other than her job and his life growing up. She asked about his children after the attempted bombing in the school, and after the shooting, David wasn’t stupid, he knew it was her who pulled strings to her Charlie into a special school, so maybe she wouldn’t have made the worst step-mother. If they ever got that far. 

_‘Are you home?’_ The message flashed up on his phone, from Tom in the group chat.

He frowned but replied anyway, glancing at the time at the top of the display 6:47. They’d still be at work, Julia would have never gone home this early.

_‘Yeah, kids are here_.’ 

_‘Lavender inbound_.’ 

The message stared back at him, his heart rate went through the roof, he had to work twice as hard to keep his focus as he read those words over and over, before a knock on the door made his flat fall silent.

“I’ve got it!” He heard Ella shout, and he didn’t want to argue, Tom was probably messing with him. There was no way Julia would risk coming to his apartment.

But as David got up and walked into the kitchen he knew that Tom was not messing with him.

“Dad...” Ella said looking between Home Secretary Julia Montague and her dad.

David took another step forward, looking at the woman in front of him. 

“Ma’am.”

“David.”

“Ella, Charlie, why don’t you go show Kim around, yeah?” David asked looking past Julia at the two officers stood behind. He saw Kim nod and move past the Home Secretary into his flat.

“Skip.”

“Thanks, Kim.” 

“I’ll be right outside, ma’am. Skipper.” Tom said, before taking a step back it into the hall way. 

Which left David stood in his kitchen looking right at Julia. 

“Should you really be here?” He asked, regretting it because he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

Julia shrugged “I guess not. But, I’m confident you wouldn’t have a bomb hidden in your flat with your children around.”

David nodded in agreement. It was the only comfort he had, knowing that police had found an explosive under the stage at St Matthews. Knowing that he’d made her life hell by telling her she was under no circumstances going to do that speech. He was sure that it was also part of the reason that Lorraine Craddock had suspended him and not just out right fired him. 

“I asked Tom and Kim to draw up a risk assessment for me coming here and all of it’s going to be in the transport logs, and I don’t have to justify my reasons to Craddock or anyone else. But, I did want to see you. Kim and Tom, they keep me updated, I know the three of you are close, you talk...”

David nodded, he couldn’t say he was shocked that Julia had been checking up on him, not that she ever said it out right, but David suspected she cared about him, maybe even loved him.

“How are you holding up?” She asked.

David looked at her, he didn’t know how to answer that. 

“Well, thank you.” He replied quickly. Kim walking into the kitchen stopping the conversation momentarily.

“All clear, Skip. I’ll be right outside if you need anything, ma’am.” She said looking between the both of them.

“You or Tom want a drink?” David asked, before she could leave. 

“We’re good, thanks.” 

“You?” David asked Julia, once he heard the front door close.

“Coffee, milk, no sugar. Thank you.” 

“Take a seat if you like, excuse the mess, the kids should have cleaned it up.” David explained, he’d have called them back into the room to do it, but it was almost easier not to, since they’d decided to stay out of the way, probably playing some game in their room.

He knew his kids well enough to know they’d show their faces sooner rather than later.

“I guess I put a stop on the evening routine?” Julia asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Only the dishes.” 

Silence settled between the two of them, the only sound was the kettle and the faint sounds of the kids playing in the bedroom. Julia could stop herself from smiling slightly as the sound of giggles coming from David’s two children. 

“I know,” David heard Julia begin a sentence only to stop again. 

He carried on making coffee, he wanted to say he knew her, he knew that she was rarely this unprepared in what she wanted to say, he knew eventually she would admit defeat to her emotions and just come out with it. In that respect she was much like him, she just needed time.

“The situation isn’t ideal, and I am following along with the investigation, clearly someone wanted to take me out. I’m sure had no one found out about,” again she paused “our misconduct you would be pushing for answers.”

“Aye, Ma’am. I believe the police are looking for answers also. Tom and Kim will be helping out in whatever way they can and so will I, if they come asking questions.”

He fished making the coffee, turning away from the counter, facing her properly for the first time in the now empty kitchen. 

“Can I ask you something?” David placed the cup down in front of her, taking a little pleasure in the small smile she gave as thanks. 

“Only if you call me Julia.” 

“Why did you really come here, Julia? It seems a little unbelievable that you would risk the press seeing you just because you wanted to tell me you’re following along with the investigation.”

Julia smiled, she’d missed him, not only the protection, or even the sex, but the little things, the way he cared, how he was always straight to the point, the dry humour, sarcasm, and now his love for his kids, of course, she’d heard it, in his voice when talking about them, and to Vicky, but seeing it, her heart become a little more fonder of him.

“I wanted to see you. I shouldn’t miss you, but I do, and I’m sure they’ve told you,” Julia motioned to the door “I’m slightly losing it without you around.”

David chuckled lightly, wondering how Kim would feel if she knew she was right, but also a pressed down laugh at the thought of her falling apart.

It was definitely something he did not associate with the woman sat across from him.

“I think it goes without saying that I miss you too, but I don’t believe either of us are in a position to do anything about it. What we did, nearly cost you your job, and may have cost you Number 10.” 

Julia took a breath, shaking her head a little, her eyes avoiding his, staring at the cup in front of her instead.

“What we did, was, wrong yes, but I don’t regret it. Believe me I have tried, but, you made me realise that there is more to life than Downing Street and the Home Office.” Julia paused finally looking up to meet the gaze of the man across from her.

“David, I want this to work, I want us to work. So, I am asking you, can we try?”

He looked at her for a moment before nodding his head, it was the easiest question he’d been asked for a long time.

“Yes. We can try.” He said, watching as a small smile appeared on Julia’s face, that smile that he hadn’t seen in so long.

“Good. Well, I guess if we’re starting now, you might need to introduce me to your children.”

David chuckled lightly. “That’s a pretty big step, ma’am.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready for anything.” Julia replied, getting up from her seat, making her way to stand in front of David.

“From this point forward, David Budd, I don’t want to do anything without you.”

“Rest assured, ma’am, you won’t have to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good enough for something with no direction what so ever?


End file.
